Caught with you
by TaylorMikaelson
Summary: Bonnie and Kol have been sneaking around for the past six months. They decided to keep things casual just friends with benefits per say, but what happens when they start to feel something for each other. Kol was supposed to be a way of her to get over the hurt Jeremy caused. Bonnie was just a girl to use to get away from the anger of Mystic falls.


One Shot: Caught with you

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Bonnie and Kol have been sneaking around for the past six months. They decided to keep things casual just friends with benefits per say, but what happens when they start to feel something for each other. Kol was supposed to be a way of her to get over the hurt Jeremy caused. Bonnie was just some girl to channel his angry for his brother, but between the late night spell practices and the talks they formed a love that no one could understand. What happens when they are making out in Bonnie's room and a certain Gilbert decides that he made a terrible mistake? Will what he finds give him closer or make him seek revenge?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kol stop it" Bonnie giggled as Kol's lips traveled down her neck.

"You know more than anyone that originals can't stop until they get what they want" He said as he continued.

"And what do you want?" Bonnie asked seductively.

"You" He whispered against her ear.

"Why?" She let slip, she vowed to never bring personal business into their fling or whatever it is. When they would talk Bonnie always built up a wall because she refused to let her heart get brother again. Kol was there when she needed to vent about Caroline and Elena's problems. With Elena constantly having to chose between Damon and Stefan, then there was Caroline was "just friends" with Klaus and dating Tyler. Both boys hated each other and Caroline is basically turning into Elena, she is officially in love with Klaus but she never wants to hurt Tyler. She sounds like Elena every single time she opened her mouth and it was driving Bonnie insane. Kol was her shoulder to cry on when she saw Jeremy with a girl or when she saw a picture of her mom. He was there when her dad was away on business, she could call him for anything, and she loved him. Who knew the youngest original would be so caring? No one ever got to see the real Kol maybe the originals weren't what they seemed. Not that she was willing to go skipping down the yellow brick road with Klaus or shopping with Rebekah anytime soon, but she knew that deep down they weren't all that bad. If Caroline could Forgive Klaus for almost killing her and turning her boyfriend into a hybrid, then she could forgive him for almost killing her and threaten Jeremy. Some days she wished she would have let Klaus tell Kol to kill him, Kol offers every time she cries on his shoulder but that just makes her smile and in the end that's all he wanted.

"Because I love you, Now no more questions" He said as he attacked her lips not really caring that he had just professed his love to Bonnie. Its not like he was lying her really did love her and he was afraid of what she would say because almost every week she would cry to him about the little Gilbert loser that broke her heart.

Bonnie knew what Kol had said and she was still processing the words he loved her? Why? Was he serious? She kept kissing him because she didn't know how to reply she loved Kol but she never wanted to ruin the friendship they have if it didn't work out. She needed Kol and he made her happy, so when the those words left his lips she knew that he needed her the same way. When Bonnie began to deepen the kiss Kol pulled away and Bonnie let out a sound of disappointment.

"So I take that as an I love you to" Kol said breathless.

Bonnie smiled and pulled him in for yet another kiss and Kol's hands started to travel down to the hem of Bonnie's blouse, he was about to pull it off when they heard something drop and they pulled about to see no other than Jeremy Gilbert.

"Jeremy?" Bonnie asked straightening out her top.

"What the hell Bonnie, Kol really how could you stoup so low" he yelled and walked out of the room.

"Ugh" she huffed and plopped on her bed backwards.

So her is the my one shot, I needed to blow off some steam because I cant find my muse to continue the next chapter of a strange love the next chapter of that one will probably just be everyone's thoughts on Caroline and Bonnie's news. Also a girl worth living for will be updated. The reason I keep doing Kol and Bonnie stories are because 1. Why in the hell did Jeremy cheat on Bonnie with a ghost? He was really stupid for that one and 2 Bonnie deserves happiness and I loves Kol altitude him and Bonnie would be like fire and ice perfect. Should I make this a longer fic or keep it here? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


End file.
